Kingdom Hearts: Stacy's Journey
by Grimlock2814
Summary: After having strange dreams, Stacy finds that she has been chosen to be a new keyblade wielder. She along with Perry and several new friends travel through different worlds looking for her family and friends and discovering the mystery behind the Heartless.


**Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own either Phineas and Ferb or the Kingdom Hearts Series**

**What's going on, this is Grimlock2814 and obviously this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. As with many other stories, it follows the plot of the first Kingdom Hearts but with someone else instead of Sora as the protagonist. In my case, I've gone with Stacy Hirano from Phineas and Ferb since she's one of my favorite characters from the show, she'll also have different companions in the place of Donald and Goofy (though they'll still appear in the story. With that said, I hope you enjoy the story. Also I want to give a shout out to TDDolphin21, whose amazing Kingdom Hearts story was the inspiration behind writing my own story.**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Stacy's Journey**

Chapter 1

Dive into the Heart

Slowly awaking from what felt like a long strange dream, Stacy Hirano opened her eyes only to find that she was surrounded by complete darkness.

"Where am I?" Stacy said to herself as she started looking around to see what she was standing on in spite of the infinite darkness that was all around. Looking down she was in awe noticing that the floor appeared to be a giant stain glass window.

She saw that it had the picture of a beautiful young woman with short black hair, wearing a yellow and blue dress, and holding a shiny red apple in her left hand. Her head was encircled by portraits of seven men, six of which had long beards and one with no beard and unusually large ears. Closer to the edges Stacy could see that there were quite a few small circles, each one with a different animal that could be found in a forest. Despite how gorgeous the floor was, Stacy was still confused about what exactly was going on

"What is this place?" she said to herself. "And how am I supposed to get out of here" she continued since there was darkness all around only to be answered by a mysterious voice

"So much to do. So little time." The mysterious voice said. Stacy looked in all directions to see where the voice was coming from, but it seemed to be coming from nowhere. "Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut"

Stacy was still confused about what was going on. "Okay, just when I though this couldn't get any weirder" Stacy said. "What door? What's still shut? What is going on?" she asked the voice

Immediately after asking, a bright light shined down out of the dark void and stopped directly in the center of the stain glass floor. Stacy was in complete awe when she heard the voice speak again.

"Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Even though she was still I awe, Stacy instinctively stepped into the center of the floor. As she stopped, three gray pedestals rose from the floor. Each one had a different weapon floating several inches above it. One had a large silver bladed sword with a yellow handle, the second had a red shield with three circles in the middle, and the third had a staff with the same circular shapes from the shield on the top.

"Power sleeps within you." The voice spoke again. "If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."

"So I have to pick a weapon?" Stacy said to herself in a slightly more interested tone. "Just like in those online medieval games, guess I shouldn't ignore an opportunity like this." She then walked over to the pedestal with the staff on it to take a closer look at it when the voice spoke again

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"

Stacy thought for a moment and put the staff back on the pedestal thinking it was a cliché move to use magic in situation like this and walked toward the pedestal with the shield. Picking it up, she heard the voice speak again

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"

She looked at the shield for a few moments, but decided to put it back since it was fairly small and probably wouldn't be very effective in a fight if one ever came up. Finally she step up to the pedestal with the sword. As with the others the voice spoke again

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

After hearing, this and not think much of the other weapons, she decided to go with the sword. As Stacy picked up the sword and examined it, it disappeared in the quick flash

"What the, you told to pick one of them!" Stacy said angrily. "Why did it disappear?"

"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?" the voice said

"Wait, so I have to give up one of those other two? I can't help but feel I've seen this somewhere before"

Taking a few moments to think, Stacy thought about the small looking staff with the weird knob on the end of it and figured it would be the least useful in a fight. She walked over to the pedestal and picked up the staff again

"You give up this power?" The voice asked. "Yes" Stacey responded. Within milliseconds the staff disappeared just as the sword did earlier.

"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

"Yes" Stacy responded. "Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

Instead of getting an answer, the floor started to turn black and began breaking apart like glass and Stacy jumped onto of the pedestals only to notice that all three started to sink into the darkness until it was fully enveloped causing her to fall into the blackness

"I hope this is a dream, cause I really would like to wake up now!" a horrified Stacy screeched

After falling for about a minute, Stacy noticed that she was about to land on another giant stain-glass mural. This one was the same size as the previous one and also had a beautiful looking girl on it, except this on had blonde hair up in a very refined style and was wearing a sparkling blue dress. There were also pictures of castles, horses, and an unusually shaped ridged carriage, and several small pictures of dancers around the edges.

As Stacy was bracing for a full-force impact, she felt herself beginning to significantly slow down finally coming to a near complete and softly landing on her feet.

"How did that happen!? There's no way I should've been able to slow down after falling for that long" a confused Stacy said as the voice started speaking again

"There will be times you have to fight." The voice said. At that moment, a small shadow appeared in front of Stacy and began moving around eventually rising from the floor revealing its true shape. It was a small black creature with glowing yellow eyes and two small antennas on its head which began walking towards terrified Stacy. "Keep your light burning strong."

"I might be able to do that if that sword hadn't disappeared earlier" Stacy responded just as the sword repapered in her hand.

"You've gained the power to fight" the voice said to her

"Sorry, I guess I should shut up and listen" an embarrassed Stacy replied. Looking back toward the creature she noticed that around ten more arose from the floor and started approaching her. Stacy got into a battle stance and engaged the creatures. They began lunging at her trying to attack with their sharp claws, while Stacy started slashing at them with her sword killing around two at a time. From time to time, they would return to their shadow forms and move to another part of the floor, making it a little tricky for Stacy to fight them. Eventually she managed to catch up with the last creature and finish it once it had shifted from its shadow form to its normal form.

"Woah" a shocked Stacy said. "I can see why so many people like using swords, this thing is amazing!"

"All right. You've got it." The voice praised, causing Stacy to strut with a little bit of arrogance only to notice that the floor was again being enveloped in darkness. As it approached her, Stacy could feel herself being pulled in, trying as hard as she could to escape to no avail eventually disappearing into it completely.

When Stacy opened her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer surrounded by darkness anymore she was instead in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She looked around and noticed that Candace, Jeremy, and Jenny were the only ones standing in the yard. Candace was leaning against the house, Jenny was resting under the tree, and Jeremy was standing near Candace reading a magazine.

"I'm back at home" Stacy said to herself. "I had a feeling it was just a dream." Trying to put all of the weirdness behind her, Stacy walked toward Candace.

"Hey Candace" Stacy said to her friend. "I had the craziest dream earlier, there were this giant stain glass floors, some WOW weapons, and these creepy little shadow monsters." Candace didn't reply look at Stacy, but asked a question in the strange voice Stacy had heard earlier.

"What are you afraid of?"

Hearing the voice come from Candace freaked Stacy out causing her to almost fall over. "I must still be dreaming" she said to herself. "For me it would have to be being different from everybody else." She replied to the question."

"Being different? Is that really scary?"

"To me, it can be" Stacy answered. She then walked over to Jeremy. "Uhh, hey Jeremy" she asked in a skeptical tone.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked in the same strange voice that she had heard before. No longer unnerved at this point Stacy answered the question.

"I've always wanted to travel the world, see the great historical and natural landmarks. Mostly because of experiences I've heard from my friend's brothers."

"See rare sights huh?" He responded

"Yes" Stacy continued before walking over towards Jenny sitting under the tree reading a book about the effects of deforestation. Stepping in front of her, Stacy again heard the same voice that she had heard from Candace and Jeremy.

"What's most important to you?" She asked. For a person as sociable as Stacy this was an incredibly easy question to answer.

"My friends are the most important to me, I don't know what I would do without any of them" she answered.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Jenny asked

"To me it is"

There was suddenly a blinding flash of light, causing Stacy to cover her eyes to protect them from the burst of light. When she uncovered her eyes, Stacy saw that she was again surrounded by darkness and was standing on yet another large stained-glass mural. This one had a picture of a beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair, wearing a lovely blue dress, and had a small golden tiara on her head. Her portrait was surrounded by thorns on all sides and clasped within her hand covering her heart was a beautiful bright red rose. Around her head there were three smaller portraits of older looking women wearing pointed medieval hats.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL WHAT IS GOING ON?" Stacy shouted. "WHY IS THIS ALL HAPPENING, HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS?"

Just then a bright light showed down from above, illuminating almost the entire platform. Before Stacy could react to any of what had just happened the voice spoke yet again.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." The voice said. As it had just said, Stacy noticed that she had a very large shadow behind her, though she could tell something was very off about it since it was beginning to move around on its own. Just then, her shadow began to arise from the floor growing in size as it did. Stacy was freaked out already, but she became even more terrified as she saw her shadow had started to morph into a giant monstrous creature. The creature was least thirty feet tall, seemed to have wild unkempt hair almost covering its entire head, a large heart shaped opening stretched from its stomach to the top of its chest but what stood out the most about the monster were its piercing yellow eyes similar to the eyes of the creatures Stacy had encountered earlier.

Stacy was absolutely stricken with fear and began to slowly back away from the creature as it continued to watch her. "Don't be afraid" the voice spoke again. "and don't forget…."

"DON'T FORGET WHAT!?" Stacy screeched only to be answered with silence. She continued inching her way away from the monster until she finally reached the very edge of the mural platform, nearly falling off before she stopped. At that point Stacy realized she had no options left, she had to try and fight the creature off.

Stacy took out the sword she had received earlier and charged at the beast's legs and started slashing at them to no avail. Stacy knew she couldn't jump high enough to attack the creature's head, but noticed that its hands within her jumping level. She then jumped up and slashed at one of its hands and a dark substance began to pour out of the cut that Stacy had made. Somehow knowing that this tactic would work, Stacy continued attacking its hands. From time to time, the monster would slam its hands into the ground so hard that they would get stuck, allowing Stacy the chance to attack. Though at the same time, smaller monsters would begin to crawl out of the spots where the hands were stuck.

After several minutes of fighting, the monster began to have a difficult time keeping its balance and started stumbling towards the edge of the platform. Before Stacy could land the final blow against it, her sword disappeared.

"WHAT!?" She yelled. "Why of all times would a sword vanish now!?" She jumped away from the monster before it could swipe at her with its large claws. As she looked up into the creatures eyes, Stacy failed to notice that the floor started to disappear again. She tried to jump out of the darkness, but it was too late. Stacy could again feel herself sinking into the dark void as the monster watch from the edge of the platform.

Stacy struggled to get out with every ounce of strength she had left, to no avail. As she was waist deep within the blackness she heard the voice speak one last time.

"…you hold the mightiest weapon of all." The voice said

"I can't die now!" Stacy yelled. "I have so much to live for and so many people I haven't said goodbye to yet." Still struggling to get out of the enveloping darkness, Stacy eventually stopped as it finally reached the top of her head just as she heard the voice make one last statement.

"So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door."

"Stacy! Stacy, wake up!" Someone shouted.

Stacy opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her room. Candace was standing next to her with a worried look on her face.

"Candace?" Stacy said. "What happened?"

"I could hear you screaming from my house" Candace replied. "I didn't see your mom's car in the driveway, so I rushed over as fast as I could."

"You must've had one horrific nightmare if you were screaming that loud." Candace continued. "I did" Stacy replied. "There were all these weird black monsters with glowing yellow eyes, some weird voice that kept telling me all these different things, and all these different weapons."

"Well it's over now" Candace said trying to comfort her friend. "Now come on, I think Phineas and Ferb are up to something bustable and I need your help busting them." She continued.

"Fine." Stacy said. "Just give a little bit, I need some thinking time." Candace nodded and walked out of Stacy's room and down the stairs. Still shaken by all that had happened, laid back down on her bed and thought about what she had experienced.

"What was all of that?" Stacy thought to herself. "Was it all a dream? It seemed so real"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a giant white and blue castle in another world, a white duck dressed in a blue mage outfit walked down one of the corridors passing several brooms that were carrying buckets full of water eventually stopping at an enormous violet colored door.

Knocking lightly on the door, a small panel revealed itself allowing him to pass into the next room. The room was large enough that nearly an entire large building could easily sit inside. An Extensive pink carpet stretched from the back of the room to the doors; far on the other side of the room were two regal looking chairs sitting side-by-side. Despite the size of the throne room, the duck mage proceeded to walk to the far end.

"Good morning your majesty." The duck said as he approached the two seats. "It's nice to see you this morn-"

As he got closer to the throne, he noticed that there was no one sitting in either of the seats

"WHAT!" he squawked

He then noticed that a yellow dog with long black ears came out from behind the throne, carrying a small letter in his mouth. Taking the letter from him, the duck read it very closely making sure not to miss any minor details. He then let out a loud squawk and sprinted out of the throne room, back down the hall that he originally came from, and out into a courtyard.

After running past several hedges he found the captain of the guard sleeping on the ground near one of the flower beds.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake Up! This is serious!" the duck yelled.

Despite how loud he had yelled, Goofy didn't budge and continued sleeping. Have already lost his patience, the duck held his finger up in the air causing a small lightning bolt to hit Goofy.

"Ooh-wow!" Goofy hollered, finally noticing the mage. "Hey there, Donald." He said. "G'Morning"

"We've got a big problem Goofy!" he interrupted. "But don't tell anybody."

Goofy was rather confused at this point. "Queen Minnie?" he asked.

"Not even the Queen." Donald responded.

"Daisy?"

"Noooo!" a frustrated Donald shouted. "It's top secret!"

"G'Morning Ladies" Goofy said looking past Donald.

"Wha!" Donald responded. Slowly turning around he noticed a female mouse wearing a pink dress and a golden crown and a female duck wearing a purple dress and a smaller golden tiara who was glaring at him as he noticed her.

* * *

**So what'cha think so far, please leave a review if you want to it would be very much appreciated. **


End file.
